


ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕥 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖 (𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦)

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Scarlet Witch AU [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Depression, Scarlet Witch AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "I used to think of myself one way, but...after this," Jaime lifted up one of his hands, a bright blue spark of energy circled around each of his fingers. "I am something else. I'm still me...I think... but..." His hand fell next to Impulse's, the blue slowly fading."That's not what everyone else thinks."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 250 SUBSCRIPTIONS!!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! So to celebrate, I'm going to update a story I've had in my writing book for a while now. Scarlet Witch is my favorite girl Avenger and I've always been fascinated by her powers. To me, Jaime and her are a lot alike.
> 
> Wanda's power often goes out of her control, scaring her and others. Jaime has a scarab attached to his back that doesn't listen to a word he says, the thing often trying to take control over him and a horrifying prophecy hanging over his head. These two have had experienced a world of pain. 
> 
> So, I thought, why not have Jaime have the same powers as her? I did modify them a bit and his story is not exactly the same as hers but I still think I did a good job!  
> Again, thank you so much for all of your support. I really couldn't have done it without all of you who read all my stuff! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!!

_3 Months Ago_

_It happened so fast that Jaime thought it was all a dream for a moment. His eyes drooped slightly as he was towed into an alien-like room. Ironic since he was apparently being towed by aliens. The REACH._

_All Jaime could see was red in front of him, the color of the glass glossing over all the materials, walls, ceilings, etc, making the room look that much scarier. He knew he was in some sort of pod. It was very small and had miniature machinery that was etched into the metal beside him. He also couldn't move, his arms bound tightly to the interior._

_Jaime's head bowed slightly, a wave of exhaustion passing over him with a such a force that it tempted to shake him. He groaned, eyes fluttering closed. "This meat will suffice, I suppose." Then, like a firework, Jaime's head instantly shot up like a rocket, eyes widening as his gaze landed on a black alien. His muscles were huge, a cage of armor coating his skin. "But..." A sigh from the creature. "he is weak. He will the full power we possess."_

_Jaime started to pant, his heart speeding up as the fear finally settled into his bones and taking over his body, making him freeze. "Power..." His voice was small and shallow, but apparently, it was loud enough for the alien to hear and turn at him, smirking._

_"Yes, **meat**." He began, yellow seeming to glare into his very person. "Power is the thing you need in order to defeat the heroes for us."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Present Time_

Car horns blasted out into the city. The full moon's light glaring down onto the land below, giving the glass buildings an ominous effect. As the wind blew, Jaime shuddered, gripping his sweatshirt tightly in one fist as he raised another to lift his hoodie over his head. He then sneezed violently. 

 

 

It had almost been four months since the REACH had taken and... _modified_ him to their benefit. Luckily, there had been a rescue mission a group of hero's had activated, allowing Jaime to escape. He didn't know what had happened to the rest of the kids who were with him, but he assumed they were safe and had been taken back to their homes, but Jaime was a different story. He and the group of kids had been transported onto...some sort of ship, (some had called it the bioship) the young heroes trying to calm all of them down, but Jaime was frozen still in one of the seats. Not long after, a boy, who looked to be about 13m a few years younger than Jaime who was 15, came over to him and tried to start a small _awkward_ conversation. But Jaime had to admit, the ginger was cute.

 

 

He had figured that the boy was a speedster, mainly because of his costume and that the redhead told him his name was Impulse.

 

 

Jaime had tried to converse back, but whenever he attempted to speak, his hands seemed to begin to glow a bright shade of blue. Impulse noticed instantly and had yelled for their leader who was named Nightwing. That was when he freaked.

 

 

Jaime raised his hands quickly, trying to protect himself as his senses were practically _screaming_ _'DANGER, DANGER, DANGER!'_ But instead of trying to look and appear harmless, a bright blast of blue shot out at the hero, sending him flying towards the other side of the bioship. Jaime's eyes widened as they opened again, fear shaking his very _core_ again.

 

 

The other heroes around instantly activated their defense, each one ready to fight and protect at the exact same time. It made goosebumps crawl up Jaime's back. The image of all of them made him want to instantly run to the other side of the room and fall to his knees in defeat.

 

 

"Wait!" The latino turned to see Impulse there behind him, arms stretched out wide as his green eyes were now focused on his team. "Don't hurt him. He's just scared." That seemed to get the heroes to back down, still tense, though. Jaime then turned back towards the young speedster, eyes still wide with confusion and shock, beginning to breathe heavily. Impulse seemed to notice his distress once more and he tried to calm him down again. 

 

 

Soon after the ship had stopped and landed inside a giant mountain. The hero's gently led the traumatized children to a small kitchen with a TV and a few coaches. Jaime didn't sit down as the other kidnapped children did, he stood in a corner of the room, seeming to feel claustrophobic all of a sudden. 

 

 

To try and distract himself he tried to see if he could get his hands to recreate the same glowing blue light. But it didn't work, and it was like his senses had been dialed to eleven. He heard everything. The sound of someone _breathing_ , the loud footsteps against the mountain's floor, but worst of all, he heard some of the other heroes in the other room. 

 

 

"What do we do with all of them?" A girl asked confusion, not in the least bit unnoticeable to anyone else who heard. "They're all still a little freaked out, but I mean, who wouldn't be? The REACH did do some terrible things...but luckily their not all hurt..."

 

 

Then, the boy who sounded a lot like Impulse spoke up. "What about that boy? The one who has powers? He's the only who does. We can't just let them loose. And we certainly can't take him back to his home. So...what do we do?"

 

 

No one responded to him for another set of seconds before- "We keep him here." Another voice said, low as if he were whispering. That was when Jaime felt himself begin to panic more. The same panic that he had felt while he was trapped in that-that _pod_. 

 

 

He didn't notice his hands glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have the next seven chapters written out, I'll be typing them up quickly over the next few days and then post them. So expect more soon! Thank you all for over 260 subscriptions again!!

After Jaime had found a way out of the cave and fought off a few of the heroes, _miraculously_ escaping, he didn't know where to go at _all_. So, he settled for an old abandoned hospital. Luckily there was no homeless person hanging around there. It obviously wasn't the best place, but for the past 3 months and 3 weeks, it had been home to him. 

He knew the heroes were looking for him, had seen it on the news from the TV he had stolen from an electronics store. While he was trying to set it up, he began thinking about his family and old home. They were probably worried _sick_. It had almost been four months since they'd seen him. He couldn't even imagine what they must've been thinking. The anger and sadness he felt within him molded into something dark as he screamed. That was when Jaime's hands lit up, sparks sent straight into the TV and it turned on suddenly, scaring the living _daylights_ out of the Latino.

Now, the TV and multiple other objects seemed to work naturally on their own without any help at all. By now, Jaime was desperately trying to see how his powers worked, trying hard to recreate the same blue light that his hands had made not too long ago. He hadn't gotten very far.

Maybe he should go back to the mountain. After all, he did know where it was located, and it apparently wasn't that far from where Jaime had decided to crash. But what if something happened on the way? What if he got kidnapped again and this time, he was trapped for good? 

Jaime leaned down and gripped his hair as he clenched his eyes shut, furiously trying to make the fear and panic go away as he sat down on the hospital's floor, tears threatening to leak through. He then tried to breathe, his breath slowing down gradually. 

Jaime sat up, head looking at the old ceiling as he sighed loudly. He knew that he couldn't go home, his family was better off without him. And even if he did decide to head back, he would only end up putting his loved ones in danger, with the heroes and most likely the REACH still out there looking for him.

Jaime stood up and walked over to a corner of the room where he put one of the old abandoned chairs he had found and also where he put his bag. He picked up the bag full of extra supplies and started out the door. The mountain seemed to be the best place to go at the moment. He was sick of being alone and running away from something he couldn't escape.

As he walked outside, relishing in the fresh air it being much better than the smoke-scented air inside, he turned to find a small odd looking boy who looked to be dressed in some sort of armor. His dark black hair making him look like some sort of emo. Jaime didn't want to stay and find out who he was, instead, he started walking towards the big city. 

"Hello." Jaime gasped as he whipped around quickly, eyes laying on the boy from before. 

"Uh..." His voice cracked and then he swallowed. "...hey..? What...something wrong?" The boy shook his head, and this time, Jaime got a better look at him. His eyes were a dark shade of red and his skin was a sickly light green, almost white. 

"Are you..." The younger began. "Jaime Reyes?" 

Jaime stepped back a bit, his mind running over every possibility of how this could turn out. He knew this could turn ugly really quick, cause he was _pretty_ sure this guy wasn't human. Or, at least, he  _used_ to be.

Jaime was about to respond before he heard-

"Get _away_ from him!"

Jaime and the kid both turned to see a blur of red and white streak past them. The latino whipped his head back to where the boy was before and gasped as he saw him tumbling on the ground. He took another set of steps back. "What the he-"

"You!" The boy stood again, spitting out mud that had gotten inside his mouth, glaring over across the land at another boy who had red hair, a white and red suit, and a red mask. 

Wait. Was that....was that _Impulse?_

"I thought the Ambassador had scared you puny heroes off! Leave! And I might just _spare_ your life." The boy's eyes then changed to a dark shade of yellow, his body changing fully green now, all of this making Jaime yelp and fall on his butt. 

The latino then looked back over at Impulse who's frown had changed into nothing but a smirk. "Only if you can catch me." He teased. Then, again, a streak of white and red wrapped itself continuously around the boy who was know yelling out in frustration.

Jaime only stared, about 6 feet away, the wind around him getting more and more ferocious. 

But as soon as it started, it was over.

Jaime's clenched eyes opened and he was welcomed by Impulse who was leaning into his personal space, just staring at him. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do or what to say. 

Impulse suddenly cleared his throat and backed away. "We need to leave, and do us all a favor and  _don't_ try to take off by yourself like last time, got it?" Jaime looked down, still sitting, and his face turned red. 

Impulse then sighed, head still turned away but eyes trained on the teen below him. "Look, we get why you ran. You were scared and getting powers is a whole new level of _weirdness_. Trust me, I understand." By now, the redhead had bent down on one knee, facing him again with one hand stretched out. "We want to help you. So for your sake and safety, please come with me."

Jaime's gaze faltered. He could fight then run and never look back, or, he could go with him and _not_ waste his energy.

The second choice seemed like a better option. 

The latino then sighed. "Alright," He began. "I'll go with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait just a few seconds right here, okay?" 

Jaime swallowed thickly and nodded, hands gripping the sides of his sweatshirt tightly as Impulse continued to talk. "Once the Zeta-tube starts to glow after I walk in, you walk in, okay? It's going to teleport you to the mountain." Jaime nodded again and watched as Impulse smiled softly and entered through the...Zeta..tube.

A few moments after, the teleporter glowed a light blue and Jaime gulped as he walked in hesitantly. As he stopped and opened his eyes, the widened as he looked out at the inside _giant_ HQ the heroes resided in. "Cool right?"

Jaime turned to look at Impulse who noticed his staring and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "This cave was built by the League almost 10 years ago. It took about 7 months to complete." Jaime's jaw dropped.

"Last time I was here..." He began. "I didn't get a good look at the place." Impulse snorted behind him, causing the older teen to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Impulse shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just," The redhead then paused, trying to contain his giggles as he snorted again. "when you were fighting us, you blasted Superboy right on his butt! Ha!" The younger started laughing uncontrollably, which in turn caused _Jaime_ to begin to laugh. He couldn't help it, the speedster's laugh was _contagious_.

~~_(he is adorable. something in the back of his mind said)_ ~~

~~~~"Well, well, well." The two then looked up, still giggling slightly, and to Jaime's surprise, there in front of him was a girl with blonde hair and a rope, behind her was a green kid, and then there was a boy who had an R symbol on his chest and a hoodie. "Is this the boy who you wouldn't shut up about, Imp? And you were right, he _is_ pretty handsome." 

Behind Jaime, Impulse _shrieked_ , running over at super speed to put a hand over the girl's mouth. "Wondergirl!" He hissed, and the girl- _Wondergirl_ , laughed as she slapped his hand away.

"I'm just messing with you!" But her funny demeanor changed instantly as her smile turned into a frown. "But in all seriousness, it's good that you found him." Wondergirl then looked at Jaime who squeaked a bit. "Why did you run off? Your lucky you weren't kidnapped or hurt again considering how long you were gone for."

Jaime swallowed again and looked down. Impulse frowned.

"He's fine. Maybe a bit freaked out but I found him, and we'll help him." The latino looked up to see Impulse smiling at him. 

"By the way, there's someone who wants to see you. You've heard of Nightwing right?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Jaime honestly couldn't believe it. "You're the kid that dropped haft the team on our butts?" _Nightwing_ was right in front of him, a small smirk on his face and in his full suit with his hands on his hips. "Impressive. Especially considering that haft of this team has had _years_ of training."  

Jaime swallowed thickly, not allowing himself to turn his gaze. Nightwing sighed and dropped down to his level, eyeing him up and down. "You don't look like much." The younger glared at him, trying to look intimidating but the older hero just laughed. "I'm just messin' with you, kid." He said. "I'm sure your powers are pretty incredible if you were able to take down _Wondergirl_."

A loud cough came from behind them. Robin, Wondergirl, Beast Boy, and Impulse were all watching from behind. "Shut up. I-I wasn't feeling that well that day." She said, crossing her arms over the symbol on her chest. 

Beast boy rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "Oh sure. Then I guess you weren't feeling good yesterday _either_ when Superboy dropped you on your butt as well, right?" Wondergirl turned to glare at him. 

"SHH!"

"Anyways," Nightwing stopped their bantering. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaime. We're glad that we finally found you. Now we can help you." Jaime started fumbling with his hands, turning his gaze across the room.

"I...I'm sorry for leaving. I know you were all just trying to help. I was just...I was just _scared_ , y'know? These powers...there something else. I-I don't know any other hero that can do the things that I can. At least, none that I know of...." 

Nightwing hummed, a hand on his chin. "Jaime, being scared is a natural thing. I'm sure haft of the heroes here can agree with you. If I were in your position, I'd leave too."

Impulse came up from behind him and nodded. "Yep! When Beast Boy got his powers, he freaked! The same thing for Kid Flash _and_ the Flash." Jaime blinked, an expression of astonishment on his features. 

"....well, guess I don't feel alone anymore..." Impulse smiled, a hand coming over to hold his and Jaime's heart skipped a beat.

"Of _course_ you're not alone! That's why you're here!" He began. "We all have helped each other in different ways. Whether it be in mental disorders, physical disorders, depression, powers, family issues, we've all helped each other overcome them." 

Jaime smiled then as Impulse's hand retracted from his. 

"So," The redhead began as he guided Jaime down through the mountain's hallway. "Let's go find you a room! Ooh! I know! We can put you next to mine-or maybe at the end of the hall next to Wonder Girl! You seem to like her and-"

Nightwing smiled and shook his head as he watched the two go. Robin came up behind him.

"We sure we can trust him?" The eldest nodded, still staring before turning back to face his younger brother.

"If Impulse trusts him, then I trust him. For now at least," He began. "We need to figure out more about his powers, maybe have Zatanna and Doctor Fate check him out, see what he can do, find out his full power levels."

Robin nodded, crossing his arms. Nightwing frowned, brows furrowing. "What's up?" 

"He seems...troubled." Robin began, gaze turned downwards. "Like he's trying to hide a part of himself. I don't trust him." The older bat just chuckled, turning again and crossing his arms as well.

"You don't trust anyone, Tim."


	4. Chapter 4

The room had no windows, which made him feel claustrophobic in some way. Back at his old house-his parent's house-Jaime had three windows, one for each wall. He liked being able to look out at the moon at night when he couldn't sleep or being able to bring more light into his room by just pulling on blinds. But, the walls for his _'new and improved room'_ were made of rock, different streaks of color running along with each one like constellations. 

Impulse had come by at least three times the next day early in the morning, not that Jaime minded, of course, he was happy to see the speedster when he first came in, and it wasn't like the teen was waking him or anything. He hadn't been able to sleep. Too many nightmares- _ꄘ꒒ꋫꌚꑛꃃꋫꏸꀗꌚ_. 

"So," Impulse said as he chewed on some chips called _Chicken Wheezies._ Had gotten Jaime addicted to them the second he got to the mountain. "Nightwing said he wanted Zatanna and Doctor Fate to come in and check you out since he thinks you're a fellow _magic user_ or something." He said, using his fingers to quote _magic_ and _user_ dramatically. 

Jaime hummed. He thought for a moment and realized he didn't really _know_ who _Doctor Fate_ and this girl named _Zatanna_ _were_. He assumed by Fate's name that he was some sort of guy like Batman, using his intellect and skills to take down his opponent, but apparently, that wasn't the case. Neither was it with this _Zatanna_ girl. 

"Yeah," Impulse said, putting a hand to his mouth and pausing to swallow quickly. "Doctor Fate is this like, _Lord of order_ guy and Zatanna's his daughter."

"Do they have the same powers as me?" Jaime asked, intrigued and a bit excited from the thought that someone was like him in a way. Someone could understand. But, _are they **like** me?_ Was on the tip of his tongue. 

Impulse shook his head, chewing and swallowing again. "No," Jaime slumped forward in disappointment. Impulse didn't seem to notice, not even looking at him, too busy with his chips. "At least," He began. "I don't think." That got the older's attention. "I know Doctor Fate isn't. He has light magic, kind of like....I don't know really." The redhead then began laughing.

Jaime can't help but laugh with him. And it's so _stupid_ but so _so_ funny.

"So," Jaime finally stops and cuts through all the laughing. "Who's Zatanna then? You said she was his daughter." Impulse paused for a moment before shrugging and humming.

"You're kind right on the _was_ , hermano." Jaime rolled his eyes at his Spanish. Dear _God_ , it was like he was forcing himself to say _hermano_ as white as possible. "Doctor Fate...well...I probably shouldn't be telling you this..."

Jaime stopped him, holding out his hands in front of himself. "Oh, you don't have to tell me if you can't, Impulse. I know you guys and you're secret identities." Impulse smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Thanks for understanding," He said, appreciative. "Its just...something happened to her father, and he had to make a deal with the person who was inside and who owns the helmet, and he chose to let Fate control him." 

Jaime swallowed thickly. "Oh." He didn't really know what to say to that.

"Yeah," A few more moments of silence passed by before Impulse decided to change the subject. "Zatanna's a magician, not like those fake ones, she's _way_ more powerful than that," He said, dramatically stretching out the word _way_. "At least in the top five most powerful in the Justice League at _least_."

Jaime tried to imagine it. Tried to imagine himself being able to control his powers and be like Zatanna, or at least like how Impulse _described_ her. 

He imagined himself courageous and confident, not self-conscious and not _scared_. He would be tall and graceful, using his powers to protect and help people in any way he could.

"Jaime?" 

He blinked, pulled out of thought. He turned to Impulse, smiling sheepishly. "Yes?"

"I asked if you knew anything about the REACH."

Jaime paused, not sure how to respond. 

_Ｍｅｔａｇｅｎｅ_

_Ｈａｎｄｓ_

_Ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ_

_Ｋｉｌｌ_

_Ｄｅｓｔｒｏｙ_

Jaime yelled, suddenly falling to the ground and clutching his head in pain as a sharp sting sprouted out through his head. Impulse gasped and landed right beside him, calling out his name and shaking him, eyes wide with fear.

_"Ｉｔ'ｓ ｎｏｔ ａ ｗｏｒｌｄ ｏｆ ｓｐｉｅｓ ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ, ｎｏｔ ｅｖｅｎ ａ ｗｏｒｌｄ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｈｅｒｏｅｓ ｔｏ **ｒｅｓｉｄｅ** ｉｎ,  Ａｍｂａｓｓａｄｏｒ,"_

And suddenly,

_"Ｔｈｅｒｅ'ｓ  ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ  ｍｏｒｅ  ｈｏｒｒｉｆｙｉｎｇ, ｔｈａｎ  ａ **ｍｉｒａｃｌｅ**."_

the pain _stopped_.

Jaime gasped and opened his eyes, looking down as he was crouching on the ground beneath him. He panted for a few more moments until he could hear Impulse's voice again. "Wha-what?" He looked up and came face to face with the redhead's wide green eyes. "Sorry, sorry." Jaime wheezed. "Sorry," He apologized again. "Just-just a little headache."

Impulse let go of him and sighed in relief. "Okay," He said, smiling a bit. "Okay. You're okay?"

Jaime nodded.

"Fine."

𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳


	5. Chapter 5

Zatanna had come in the next day.

Jaime liked her. She was nice, funny, and easy to chat with. She didn't ask too many questions and was respectful of people's privacy. When he had shown her how his powers worked, she seemed impressed.

"It seems like you have some sort of telekinesis. Or at least some form of matter manipulation." Zatanna observed as she helped him learn how to at least get his powers up and running. Jaime still didn't know how to use them to benefit him or anyone else didn't even know how to pick an _object_ up with his powers which were possible, according to Zatanna.

"So..." Jaime began, letting the blue around his hands fade away. "What does that mean exactly?" He asked with a shy smile. Zatanna chuckled a bit, walking over to him from where they were in the training room in the mountain and looked at him, smiling. 

 _"Telekinesis: is an alleged psychic ability allowing a person to influence a physical system without physical interaction."_ She quoted. "Basically being able to move an object and manipulate it. That's where your ability of _matter manipulation_ comes from. Pretty fascinating, am I right?"

Jaime chuckled nervously. "Um...I don't know about that. I don't even know how to turn my powers _on_. I'm pretty much useless right now." Zatanna then smirked and put her hands on her hips. 

"That's why you're here. You're here to learn how to control your powers. Learn how to protect yourself and others. Be a hero if you really want to." Jaime looked up at her, eyes wide with shock. He could be a hero? He hadn't even thought about it. Zatanna laughed at his reaction, and said; "I mean, you don't have to be if you hate it so much."

Jaime held up his hands. "No, no! I was just...surprised that you offered it to me. But, won't it take a while to get used to my powers?" 

"But of course," Zatanna said as if it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world. "It'll take some time. Probably even a few years if you're slow." She teased and Jaime rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

"Har, har." Zatanna then laughed again.

"Alright," She then said, ceasing her laughter. "Let's begin. I'll teach you how to turn on your powers so you can try to lift something. _raeppa_ _koclb_!" Jaime gasped as suddenly a tiny wood square block fell into his hands. "Let's see if you can lift that."

Jaime looked at her, eyes pleading with _what the hell did you just give me what am I supposed to do?_

Zatanna nodded her head at the piece of wood. "Well? Try it." 

Jaime swallowed and then closed his eyes. "Try to concentrate." Came the magician's voice. "Try to focus on lifting the block. Focus on your hands, Jaime." And he did, he squeezed his eyes shut and focused. He then opened them in shock as he felt the block's weight lift from his hands.

Zatanna clapped her hands together. "Perfect! You're a fast learner!"

But Jaime barely heard her. He was too busy staring at what he was doing. The block was floating, turning around and around slowly with his blue magic circling it, holding it up so it wouldn't fall. 

"Wow..." He said, in awe, then smiling. "What else can we try?"


End file.
